


Noel

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby on the way, Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Some mentions of Childbirth, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: It's the Fitzsimmons Family's first Christmas in Perthshire, something they have been planning for years.  But as many years in Shield have taught them, things don't often go according to plan.





	Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casteilsdwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casteilsdwinchester).



Happy Holidays to Castielsdwinchester! I had a lovely time with your prompt, the future of fs: babies, perthshire, Deke. anything related to them being and making their  
own family in the future. 

Enjoy!

It was the Christmas she had always dreamed of. 

Jemma let out a small contented sigh and snuggled deeper into what could only be described as the nest of pillows, cushions, and blankets that surrounded her. Her boys had ensured she was more than comfortable and able to watch them work as they transformed the living room for Christmas. Now hours later, there was a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands and two figures curled up against her. 

Fitz dozed lightly with his head on her left shoulder and one of his hands on her swollen stomach. While James, their now five-year-old son, was tucked into her right side. Finally a few feet away Deke slept with his feet propped on the ottoman they all shared. 

The radio played Christmas Carols and the room was lit by the fire and soft glow of the Christmas tree they had set up that day. The boys had all got up early and set out onto their property on the outskirts of Perthshire to find the perfect tree. Jemma, just days away from welcoming their second child, had stayed back at the cottage with hot soup and tea waiting for them when they arrived home tree in tow. 

The afternoon had been full of love, laughter, and memories that were sure to last a lifetime. Jemma smiled again when she tapped her phone to see the new lock screen, a picture she had taken as they’d decorated. It was a candid moment, Fitz and Deke lifting James up to put the star atop the tree. The little boys smile so bright it nearly lite up the room all on its own. 

A soft flutter in her stomach brought her back to the present and she caressed her bump gently. 

“Hello my love,” she cooed and smiled at the answering kick. “It’s about time for you to come join in the fun too.” 

Before the baby could give another kick Fitz was up in an instant.

His hair was stuck at all angles and eyes were wide. “It’s time!” he shouted, the shout started Deke from his own nap.

“It’s time! Now?” Deke asked excited as he struggled to get out of the chair. “I’ll get the car started!” he said and made to move towards the door only to tangle up in the blankets he’d been covered in and crashed to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Fitz-” Jemma said and tried to place a calming hand on her husband who was doing battle with his own blankets.

“I’ll get the bags and call the Doctor,” Fitz said before he looked at his watched and tapped a few buttons. “Route C will be quickest this time of day!” 

“C? Are you mad? It has to be D!” Deke called from the floor looking at his own watch. “The Christmas Fair is tonight so the main road through town will be blocked off.”

“Fitz! Deke!” Jemma shouted and both of them froze in the middle of the room, James still fast asleep in the crook of her arm despite the commotion around him. “It’s not time, I was just talking to her.” 

The both bore an identical look of relief and disappointment before running their hands their hair at the same time, in the same manner, and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at them. 

“She’ll be here before you know it, but the Doctor said it will be a few days at least,” she said as she gave Fitz’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And for the record, A would have been best.”

\-----------------------------------------------

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Fitz found himself unable to sleep and lay wide awake in bed in excitement. He’d been planning the next two days for months, years even. He wanted their first Christmas in their cottage everything his family deserved. He had even tried to convince Jemma to allow Deke and James to open a few of their presents early but she had refused, aside from the one special traditional gift that would be opened just before bed. 

In an effort to get a handle on his butterflies Fitz rolled over and pulled Jemma closer to him, his hands resting on her stomach where he felt a couple of gentle kicks. 

“Good Morning Baby Girl,” he said. “It’s a shame you aren’t going to join us for Christmas but the Doctor said you were rather comfortable in there and it would be a few more days. But don’t you worry, Da will have your presents waiting for you under the tree.” 

Jemma snuggled against him but didn’t awaken and Fitz smiled. He kissed the top of her head and settled against the pillows to watch the sunrise over the snow-blanketed hills. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, the sun how high in the morning sky, when the door to their room creaked open and a pair of bright blue eyes peered around the door. 

“Da?” James whispered.

Fitz gently released Jemma and opened his arms to his son. The little boy wasted no time as he ran across the room into his father’s arm with a leap. 

“It’s Christmas Eve!” he bubbled. 

“Finally!”

“It is,” Fitz said as he rose from the bed. “Now how about we go make Mummy some breakfast and after we can get started on those cookies for Santa.” 

“Nana Fitz gave the special cookie cutters from when you were my age,” James said having tucked them safely away earlier that year when they had returned from visiting Nana in Glasgow. “She said it’s tra-”

“Uncle Deke!” James said as they arrived on the landing to find Deke settled on the floor before the Christmas tree with one of the brightly wrapped boxes with his name on it in his hands. He had it up to his ear as he shook it trying to get a clue as to what was in it. 

“Mummy said no experimenting!” James admonished from his father’s arms, sounding every bit like his mother. Fitz tried valiantly to stifle his laugh at the box Deke was after. He’d filled it with legos to disguise what was really inside, a trick his mother had used on him when he was younger and far too clever for his own good. He knew Deke was notorious with his presents and trying to figure out what they were.

Deke quickly put the present down. “I wasn’t experimenting, I was making room for some more,” Deke tried to lie but knew full well he was fooling no one. 

Fitz merely rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen, James calling over his shoulder. “Santa’s watching uncle Deke! You had better be extra good today or he’ll bring you coal in your stocking.” 

Deke put on a concerned look and hurried into the kitchen to join Fitz, taking James from his grandfather so he could start to prepare breakfast. “Well then I suppose I should start with setting the table, you want to help me Turbo?”

James nodded eagerly and wiggled free from Deke’s arms to grab the placemats from the drawer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of pancakes and bacon was enough to rouse Jemma from her slumber with a delighted smile on her face. She eased herself out of bed with a groan and her stomach tightened as she rose. It wasn’t necessarily painful but strong enough to give Jemma pause. Her Braxton Hicks had started weeks ago and her doctor assured her they would likely continue right up until actual labor started. 

Once it had passed Jemma made her way to the kitchen just as the food was being set on the table. 

James caught sight of her first and ran to her side to tug her to her chair.

“Look Mummy! Da made breakfast and Uncle Deke and I helped!” James said proudly and made sure to point out a horribly misshapen and slightly burnt pancake on the top of the pile One that James personally put on his mother’s plate. “I made this one just for you, all by myself.”

Fitz shot her an apologetic look but she merely smiled and hugged her sweet boy close. “It’s perfect,” she praised again running her hand over her tightening stomach. “Now everyone tuck in, I do believe we have some cookies to get started after this. I’d hate to get behind schedule and Santa have to pass us over because we aren’t in our beds when he comes by.”

James' eyes grew wide in horror at the prospect and he wasted no time as he ate his meal. 

“Don’t worry Little Man,” Deke said as he placed his tablet on the table. “I called Aunt Daisy and she was able to put one of Shield’s satellites on Santa just for you. So we’ll be able to see where he is at any time.” Deke activated the tablet and it showed a map, a small animated Santa currently over the Pacific near New Zealand.

James eagerly snatched the tablet and Deke knew he wouldn’t get it back for the rest of the day. And seeing James eagerly studying the map, his excitement growing impossibly more, made it worth it. 

\-----------------------------------------

Breakfast done the family retreated upstairs to get dressed before they began the eagerly awaited cookies. Fitz got James dressed and hair tamed before settling him on the couch with the tablet and a holiday show. Keeping him entertained while the adults finished getting ready.

Fitz closed the door to their bedroom and gasped to find Jemma laying on their bed rubbing her hand over her stomach as she took a long breath. 

“Jems?” he asked at her side in an instant. “Are you alright, is it time? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Jemma took his hand and kissed his knuckle. “I’m just a bit tired and had another Braxton Hicks.” 

Fitz looked at her with a doubtful gaze, “Are you sure they aren’t real contractions?”

Jemma pulled herself up and headed into their closet with a determined look. 

“I’m sure Fitz, they aren’t strong, painful, or even coming in a predictable pattern,” she said. “I’ll make sure to drink some more water, the Doctor said they could pick up if I was dehydrated.” 

“Okay,” Fitz said. But even as he agreed with her he pulled out his phone and activated the app that would allow him to track her contractions. He would mention to Deke to keep an eye on her as well and not when it looked like she was uncomfortable. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Deke sat back at the kitchen table and let out a content sigh. Fitz and Jemma sat on either side of James as they helped him decorate the last cookie. Jemma was careful as she pipped the icing on while Fitz helped with the placement of the sprinkles. This, after all, was the most important cookie of the bunch as it was the one specially made for Santa himself. 

Deke popped another cookie into his mouth savoring the sugary, buttery taste of his Great Nana’s recipe. This beating those Twinkies out by a smile when it came to taste.

“No more or you will spoil your dinner,” Jemma chided without looking up from her delicate work. 

Both Deke and Fitz snorted in laughter. Jemma had put the roast in the oven already and the heavenly smell currently filled the house and ensured none of them would have trouble making room for it and all the sides that were prepped and ready to go.

“There, all yours,” Jemma said as she leaned back and set the icing bag down. This allowed more room for James and Fitz to work adding the sugary crystals. Deke subtly tapping his phone as Jemma held her stomach and her eyes tightened just a little bit. Fitz glanced over as Deke kicked him under the table to get his attention. 

Fitz glanced over at Jemma and nodded before he turned his attention back to James and the cookie. 

“Perfect!” James pronounced as he admired his work. 

“It looks lovely,” Jemma said and kissed the side of his head. “Da is going to put it on its own special plate while you go get cleaned up and put on your coat and boots. Then we can head into town to see the lights. Dinner will be ready when we get home and after dinner-”

“We open our Christmas Eve present and go to bed so Santa can come!” James cheered and hopped off his chair to run up the stairs. 

Jemma slowly rose and paused for another moment before she went to check on her roast still slowly cooking in the oven. 

Fitz and Deke shared a look while her back was turned. Silently fighting with each other over who had to bring up what was clearly going to be a delicate subject. 

Fitz rolled his eyes and nodded. Deke didn’t need any more encouragement and took off. 

“Jemma,” Fitz said as he came up behind Jemma so he could wrap his arms around her and caress her stomach. Jemma leaned against him after she closed the oven and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Fitz kissed her temple before he spoke. “Are you sure you are up for a visit to town. I think those are more than Braxton Hicks at this point and you’re going to go into labor soon. Why don’t we just stay in? James will understand.”

Fitz braced himself as Jemma turned in his arms.

“I agree we might be getting into contraction territory,” she finally admitted. “But this is our first Christmas here, we’ve been planning it for years, James is so excited. You remember we did this for days before James was finally born...we even had three false runs to the hospital. So I promise, once the contractions kick into high gear I’ll say something. But I really don’t think she is going to make her appearance for a few days yet.”

Fitz kissed her forehead again and held her tight. “At least start to take it easy. Once we are back from the lights you are going to settled into the nest Deke is making up on the couch for the rest of the night. You’ll let us finish up dinner and just snuggle with our son until it’s time for bed.”

“Deal,” Jemma said pecking Fitz on the lips. “But only if you promise me to make me your hot chocolate, from scratch, to cozy up with by the fire while you boys do all the work.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later the family walked down the worn cobblestone streets as they entered the town’s bustling center.

James was perched atop his father’s shoulders with eyes wide at the twinkling lights that lit up the night. Deke and Jemma were just steps behind, Jemmas arm looped through Deke’s as he kept a steady hand on her should she lose her footing on the ice. 

“Wow,” Deke whispered as he took it all in. Despite being on earth for a few years now he had never seen Christmas Lights like this. This particular stop had been as much of a surprise for him as it had been for James.

Jemma was delighted at the look of wonder on her Grandson’s face, her eyes catching Fitz’s and she winked as he looked back just as delighted at his reaction. It had been Fitz’s idea as he had fond memories of his mother bringing him to displays like this and even more when she would allow him to string lights around the house to try to outdo it himself. 

“Can we do this on our house next year Da?” James asked mesmerized by all the lights.

“Absolutely,” Fitz agreed. Between the three of them, he was sure they could put the little town center to shame. 

James squirmed a bit on his father’s shoulders and Fitz let him down and Fitz took that opportunity to switch with Deke. 

“Deke why don’t you have a good look with James, I’ll stay here with Jemma and when you are done we’ll head back to the house,” Fitz said and wrapped a supportive arm around Jemma and led her to a nearby bench with a heater. 

“Sure thing Gramps,” Deke said still slightly distracted by all the lights. Though his firm grip on James’s hand put Fitz’s mind at ease that he wouldn’t lose the little boy in the milling crowds. 

Fitz got Jemma settled on the bench before he went to a nearby Chips shop and came out with a fresh basket of chips and a bottle of water. Jemma knew it would spoil her dinner but Chips had been her vice for the entirety of her pregnancy, especially ones from that specific shop, it had the seasoning just as she liked it. 

“Your rather proud of yourself aren’t you,” Jemma said as she took the basket and snuggled into his side.

“I’ll never pass up an opportunity to indulge my beautiful wife,” he returned with a playful smile and stealing one of the chips for himself. 

“Any more contractions?”

“One about a minute ago while you were getting the food,” Jemma said. “The first one that smarted enough for me to notice, so perhaps you were right about me overdoing it.” 

Fitz offered her the water and kissed the top of her head. 

“Finish your chips then I’ll text Deke so we can head home, I’m sure if we mention presents and snuggles from Mum James won’t bat an eye,” he said and noted the contraction in his app. They were indeed getting closer together and FItz wasn’t sure if she would go for days this time as she did last time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma found herself once again nestled into the couch and snuggled with her son and a warm mug of Fitz’s Hot Chocolate in her hands. Christmas carols played over the radio and in kitchen Deke and Fitz bickered about how they would set up the lights on the house and property next year as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. 

James was clad in his traditional Christmas Eve present, pajamas, which much to his and Deke’s delight matched his uncles. For now, he sketched his own lighting plans in one of his notebooks while he kept a weather eye on his Santa tracker. 

“Looks like Santa is about through Russia,” Fitz said as he and Deke came in with playful smiles. 

“He certainly is getting close,” Deke agreed. 

“I think it’s its time for us to get to bed so he can come then,” Jemma finished and kissed the top of her sons head. 

James looked like he was going to put up a fight for a moment, he was still buzzing with ideas he wanted to get out...and a fair amount of sugar from the cookies Deke had snuck him after dinner. 

“I would certainly hate for Santa to pass us over because a certain little boy wasn’t in bed,” Fitz was quick to add and that was more than enough. James closed his notebook and reached up to Fitz to carry him up to bed and tuck him in. 

“I’m ready for bed now,” James said quickly. 

“Here, go with Deke, I’m going to help Mum up and we’ll be in to read you your story. We have a special one for tonight,” Fitz said and passed the boy over. Deke already heading for the stairs. He first took Jemma’s mug and set it on the coffee table before he offered his hand and gently helped her up.

Fitz was about to grab her mug to run to the kitchen when Jemma let out a soft “Oh”. 

Even though the exclamation was quiet Deke heard it too and froze on the landing all eyes focused on Jemma holding her stomach as she looked down at the floor and the small puddle forming under her. 

“My water just broke,” she said the shock evident in her voice. 

The boys stood there in shock for only a few moments before they leaped into action.

“I’ll call the Doctor!” Fitz cried 

“I’ll get the bags!” Deke followed running up the stairs with James still in his arms.

Jemma was still numb as Fitz talked to their doctor and received instructions to head for the hospital, she would meet them there. Once he hung up Jemma tugged at his arm, they had promised James he could be at the hospital, out in the waiting room with Deke, when the baby was born. 

But now.

“Fitz,” she said softly and pulled herself to his chest as her first truly painful contraction hit. He held her and rubbed the small of her back as he whispered words of praise and encouragement into her ear until it had passed. 

“Let’s get you to the car,” He said once it was done. Only to have Jemma stay rooted to the spot as she shot a nervous glance up the stairs. 

“Maybe we should leave James and Deke here,” she said. “Deke knows where the presents are so James can wake up to Santa and then come out to the hospital later.” 

“I can tell you right now neither one of them is going to go for that. We promised them both they could be at the hospital,” Fitz said as he ushered her towards the door. “We’ll make sure one of us gets back before James comes home, that way it will look like Santa came while we were out.” 

Jemma wanted to say it wouldn’t be the same. She wanted her son to come down the stairs on Christmas morning to find the half-eaten cookie and his presents under the tree. Yet when Deke came back down the stairs, still in his pajamas, with a bundled James and their hospital bags she didn’t dare to try again. 

Fitz had both arms around her as they made their way to the car. Deke swiftly got James into his booster seat and the bags in the back before running back to close and lock the door. Never mind nearly every light in the house, the radio, and the tree was still on. 

Fitz got Jemma settled and into the driver’s seat just as Deke leaped into the back with James and pulled up his watch. 

“Definitely route B,” He and Fitz said at the same time and they pulled out of the drive and into the Christmas night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Deke stood behind the curtain in Jemma’s delivery suite as the nurse checked Jemma to see what progress she had made. 

They had been at the hospital for hours now and Christmas Eve had given away to the early hours of Christmas Day as Jemma’s labor had slowly progressed. Jemma was doing beautifully, Fitz at her side through every contraction, never leaving her side. Deke and James were allowed in the room to sit with her and Fitz between checks. James even dozing off a few times tucked away in Fitz’s arms.

“Santa is in the United States,” James announced and started Deke. He’d forgotten the boy still had the program up. 

“Don’t worry Turbo,” Deke said, “I’m sure Santa will figure something out.”

“I’m not worried about my presents,” James said to his Uncle’s surprise. The little boy had literally spent weeks crafting his list before he’d mailed it to Santa. “There is always next year and I’m getting to be a big brother today, that’s pretty special.”

Deke found himself at a loss for words and was saved when the curtain was pulled away by the nurse who had a bright smile on her face. 

“Mum is ready to push why don’t you say your goodbyes before the Doctor gets here and then I’ll take you to the family waiting area.” 

James squirmed out of Deke’s arms and ran to Jemma’s bed. Fitz helped him up on it careful not to disturb any of the tubes or wires attached to her. And the little boy burrowed into his mother’s arms as she tearfully kissed the top of his head.

Deke quickly gave Jemma a kiss on her forehead and Fitz a hug. “I’m going to step out and give you all a moment alone,” he said. Fitz nodded gratefully and turned his attention back to his wife and son. 

As soon as he was out of the room Deke pulled out his phone and despite the hour called a familiar number. It only took a couple of rings before a groggy voice on the other end of the line picked up. 

“For you to be calling me at this hour the world had better be ending or my goddaughter better be on her way.”

“Option two,” Deke said and held the phone away from his ear at the excited squeal on the other end of the line. The squealing quickly gave way to crashing, cursing, running, and the sounds of multiple metal doors being banged on.

“Operation Stork is a go!” Daisy shouted. “You have five minutes to get to the Zephyr or I’m leaving without you!”

Deke waited patiently until Daisy came back on. “Okay they are up and for the record, we drew straws and I get to hold the baby first. Don’t let Mack tell you otherwise.”

“Noted,” Deke said and he peered back in the room to see James kissing Jemma’s belly. “But I was wondering if you would be up for a little secret mission on your way here….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are doing great Jemma, just one more push and she’ll be here,” the Doctor said as Jemma relaxed back onto the pillows. Around her there was a bustle of activity as the nurses prepared for the baby, standing at ready with the blankets.

Fitz was still at her side, holding her hand and bent down to kiss her softly. 

“I love you so much,” he said and met her in the eye and stroked her sweaty brow. 

“Get ready Jemma,” the Doctor called keeping an eye on the monitor as the contraction began to build. 

“And I love you,” Jemma said and returned his kiss. 

“Now Jemma,” the Doctor said. With a small cry, Jemma began to push as words of encouragement were spoken and on the count of ten, an almighty cry as the Doctor held their daughter up to meet them. 

Jemma was crying as the bundle was laid on her chest and she held the baby to her. Fitz’s hand resting atop hers on the babies back as he cried with her.

The nurses continued to clean her up as Jemma held her before they eventually took her over to the small bed that was waiting to take do their assessments. Fitz followed them over unable to take his eyes off his daughter for even a second. 

The babies cries quieted as they cleaned, bundled, and put a hat with a sparkly gold bow atop her head. 

“Hello Baby Girl,” Fitz said running his finger along her cheek as her eyes opened for just a moment and Fitz thought his heart just might burst. “She looks just like you Jems, so beautiful,” he said the tears beginning anew. 

Everything was perfect.

WIth the initial tests done and the Doctor finished with Jemma the nurse moved back from the bed. “You can take her dad.”

Fitz didn’t need any more encouragement and he carefully took the baby into his arms and placed a kiss to her brow. He moved back to Jemma as the nurses helped her get settled into the pillows, her eyes still glistening with tears as Fitz placed their daughter into her arms. 

“I love you,” he said again.

Jemma nuzzled the baby and her hand took Fitz’s again. “And I you.” 

The staff began to clear out in order to prepare her transport to recovery until only one nurse remained with a tablet in her hands. 

“Do we have a name?” she asked.

Fitz and Jemma met each other eyes for a moment and Jemma nodded. 

“Noel Anne Fitzsimmons.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deke tried to sit still in the chair that sat in the corner of Jemma’s recovery room. The nurses had informed them the baby was here and that the would be bringing Jemma in shortly so they could all meet her. And he was so excited he could hardly contain himself even though it was three am and he’d yet to sleep. 

James was just as excited as his uncle and paced the room clutching the stuffed monkey Deke had helped him pick out for his baby sister weeks ago on a trip to town. 

The door finally opened and James held his breath as his mother was wheeled in a wheelchair. A pink bundle in her arms and a bright smile on her face. Fitz slipped past her to scoop up James, giving him a massive hug. 

“Happy Christmas James,” he said, “are you ready to meet your sister?”

James nodded eagerly, watching closely as the nurse helped Jemma and the baby settled into the new bed. Once Jemma was done Fitz took James to the bed and set him next to Jemma so the little boy could peer at the bundle in her arms. 

Fitz couldn’t stop smiling himself and motioned Deke over and clapped his Grandson on the back. “We would like you to meet Noel,” he said proudly. 

James scooted as close as he dared and placed the monkey next to his sister. 

“Hello Noel, I’m your big brother James. And I’m going to be the best big brother there is...just like Uncle Deke has been for me,” the little boy said. His small hand resting on top of the blankets above her heart and he placed an ever so careful kiss to the top of her covered head. 

Deke had to choke back a sob at the statement and Fitz gave him a quick side hug. 

“Would you like to hold your Goddaughter Deke?” Jemma said through tears of her own. 

“Goddaughter...really?” Deke asked. Overwhelmed by the love of his family and in awe that they would trust him with something so important. He would have to deal with sharing the coveted duties with Daisy later though. She also intended on taking her role as Godparent very seriously. 

Fitz pulled the recliner over so it was right next to the bed and after Deke was seated he carefully took Noel from Jemma and placed her in Deke’s arms, but not before he dropped another kiss onto her cheek. 

Deke was almost scared to move as Noel made a small grunt before she got comfortable in the new arms. 

“She’s so small,” James observed. 

“Babies are,” Jemma said. “But before you know it she’ll be big and strong just like you.” 

James let out a yawn and snuggled against Jemma. Even though he had managed a couple of naps the excitement of the day and night were finally catching up to him. “Mummy, I’m sleepy,” he said. 

“I’m sleepy too,” Jemma admitted and looked at the clock. She didn’t want Deke and James on the road at this late of an hour with so little sleep. 

As always Fitz was on the same page and looked around the small recovery suit. “I can take the recliner. It’ll be tight but I think we can get Deke and James in the ‘dad’s bed’. That way I can still get up to help you with feeding and changes.” 

Jemma nodded and went to have James go use the restroom before bed only to find he was already fast asleep with a small smile playing on his lips. It took a bit of shuffling and help from the nurses to get everyone settled in but within twenty minutes the family was fast asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite how tired she was Jemma woke up almost instantly at the soft cries from Noel as she fussed for her breakfast and a change. With a small wince Jemma propped herself in bed and before she could get up Fitz was already up and at the bassinette next to her bed in order to change her. 

Jemma looked at the clock and was grateful to see that her next round of pain medication would be due soon as well. Once that was on board she would see if she could manage a shower and to convince Deke and James to head home and at least open presents under the tree. 

It was then she realized with a start the soft glow coming from the far corner of her room wasn’t the bathroom door ajar should anyone need it. But a small fully decorated Christmas tree. A mountain of presents spilled from under it and Jemma felt a fresh wave of tears when she realized what the gifts were. Not only was it their presents from under the tree back home, but James’s gifts from Santa had been carefully set up for him. Even the workstation Fitz had made for him to have a space of his own to tinker at. 

“Fitz,” she whispered. Though he didn’t hear her, he was still enamored with his new daughter. 

Fitz lifted a now clean, dry, and freshly swaddled Noel into his arms and took her to Jemma to eat. It was only then he turned to see the tree and gifts for himself. 

Noel fussed a little until she was settled in to eat and Jemma could turn her attention back to the surprise. 

“Did you do this?” she asked Fitz. She was sure neither he or Deke had left in the few hours since they had gone to bed. In fact, there was no way anyone of them could have gotten to the house and back between feedings. 

Fitz shook his head still stunned and over on the small bed James began to stir from the noise. 

His hair was just like his father’s first thing in the morning and stuck up at every angle imaginable. With a stretch, he blearily looked around the room with a pleased smile at the sight of his new sister until his eyes fell on the tree and presents there. 

“Santa!” he cried and scurried across the room. “Mum, Da, Uncle Deke! Santa found me!”

Fitz saw Deke smiling proudly from the bed and didn’t need any more explanation. Instead going over to his son to help him go through his presents. Oohing, awwing, and acting completely surprised appropriately as James went through his gifts from Santa. 

“He sure did, Santa must have had some help from some very special elves to take on a special side mission just for you,” Fitz agreed and felt his heart melt again as another touch caught his eye. The cookie James had painstakingly decorated sat on a plate among the presents with a single large bite taken out of it. 

James abandoned his new set of cars and moved onto his workstation and squealing with delight when he opened the drawer to find new notebooks and colored pencils for his sketches. 

Deke stood back next to Jemma’s bed watching James when he felt a soft hand squeeze his. “You are too sweet,” she said. “Thank you so much for making this magic happen for him.”

Deke shrugged. “You know those elves, they have their ways of making the impossible happen.”

“Well, you can let those Elves know I appreciate it when you see them. The nurse will be in shortly and if you wouldn’t mind taking James out while I get cleaned up a bit.” Jemma said. Deke nodded and before he could speak was interrupted by James again. 

“Uncle Deke, Da, look!” James cried as he opened up one of the drawers to reveal a plastic replica of the multi-tool that Deke and Fitz carried. It even had the number seventeen etched into the side. “Now I have one just like you!” he said proudly and slipped it into his back pocket...just where Fitz kept his. 

Deke sent a quick text to the team who were hiding in the waiting room with an update and picture of the delighted James. Then he settled onto the floor next to James and Fitz to admire his gifts with him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t the Christmas she had always dreamed of but she could never remember one being more perfect. 

The recovery room of the hospital was packed full of their family as the team crammed in for the Christmas celebration. Mack, Elena, and Daisy were on the bed along the wall. Coulson the recliner with May just behind surveying the room with the smallest of smiles. James and Deke on the floor before all of them chatting animatedly and working on large puzzle Coulson has brought. 

Dinner had been Chinese Take Away, the one place they could find open on Christmas Day and presents had happened around the foot of a hospital bed rather than a roaring fire. 

With seating space at a premium, Fitz had gotten into bed next to Jemma. Noel snuggled into her mother’s arms after she’d made the rounds to her extended family. Jemma rested her head against Fitz's shoulder and his hand found her own. He brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

“Happy Christmas Jemma,” he said. 

Jemma felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu as she looked up at him, the moment reminding her of their breakthrough on the floor of his bunk all those years ago. She didn’t hesitate as she leaned up and captured his lips with her own in a tender kiss. The simple act still able to send a thrill through her. 

“Happy Christmas Fitz,” she said after she had pulled away as the bed shook slightly and James climbed up onto the bed as well and climbed into Fitz’s lap. His bright eyes heavy but not ready to give it up quite yet. 

The family of four was now cuddled together and at that moment they couldn’t be happier. 

The End


End file.
